paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
If that's what I think part 2
Everyone is outside wondering what happened to Rosie, except Marshal's Clone. Chase: Hey. Other Marshal. Are you gonna help us look for Rosie? Clone Marshal: Naw. *Yawn* It's not my problem. Marshal: For a clone of me, you sure are rude. Clone Marshal: Ya, but I'm not you now am I? Everyone: YES! Clone Marshal: Who asked you! Clone Marshal went to Marshal's House and fell alseep. Then everyone is looking for Rosie when Clone Marshal sneeks to Marshal and shows him a note, and Rosie's colar. Chase: Hey, Rocky? Isn't that Rosie's colar? Rocky: Huh? Ya, I think it is. Rocky and Chase go over to Marshal and Clone Marshal. Rocky: Is that Rosie's colar? Marshal: Yes, but don't tell anyone else. Chase and Rocky: Why? Marshal: Clone Marshal, show us the note. Clone Marshal: NO! Marshal: Then don't. It said that we shouldn't tell anyone. Chase: Then why did you tell us. Clone Marshal: Because he's an idiot. Marshal looked down, then back at Chase and Rocky. Marshal: This note says that we need to go to a location if we want to see Rosie again. Chase: But were not letting you go! Marshal: Huh, why?!? Rocky: Without us. Marshal: Huh? Chase: It's very dangerous to go alone. Rocky: And Clone Marshal might give you trouble. Marshal: Thanks guys. After stuffing Clone Marshal in a bag, they then secretly went into the forest. Meanwhile, at the hideout. Drool and Dirt tied Rosie to a chair, and untied her mouth. Rosie: Let me go you bad puppies! Drool: Not until we get what we want. Rosie: When I get out of this, You guys are done for! Dirt: This is getting really annoying. Drool: Try this (hands earmuffs to Dirt). Dirt: Much better. Rosie: Oh come on, am I that annoying? Drool and Dirt: What? Rosie: AM I THAT ANNOYING!?! Drool and Dirt: Yep. Rosie: Hmm... Dirt: Are you done being annoying? Rosie: Nope! Drool: OK! Rosie: Lalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalal! Dirt ties Rosie's mouth back up Dirt: I can't take it anymore! Rosie thinks that someone will help her Chase: So who would kidnap Rosie. Marshal: I got noone. Rocky: I have one evil person in mind. Chase and Marshal: Who? Rocky: Blizzard. Chase: Why would he, it couldn't be him. Rocky: Oh. They then come across an old bridge. They all cross the bridge very safley. Chase: Do you think someone could cross that bridge? Clone Marshal: Gee, that is an old bridge. They started walking when suddenly stopped by two voices Zuma: Guys, what are you doing? Tundra: We've been looking for you guys all afternoon. Chase: Hmm... do you guys want to go an andventure? Zuma: I can't, I have to help Turbot later today. Tundra: I could. Chase: Who's looking for us Zuma? Zuma: Everyone. Rocky: What are you thinking Chase? Chase: OK Zuma, go tell everyone not to find us, and Tundra could come with us. Tundra: YAY! Zuma: OK. See you later. Tundra tries to go over the old bridge, but she's wobboling a lot Rocky: You need help Tundra? Tundra: Yes please. Rocky starts to go help Tundra, but one small piece of wood breaks and Rocky's paw gets stuck in the hole. Tundra runs to help Rocky. Chase looks at the supports, they were breaking. Chase: Guys! Hurry! The supports are breaking!